


PODFIC: Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: Podfic of Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage by cormallen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55076) by [cormallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cormallen). 



Author's Summary:

If someone pays for you to have a face to face meeting with Jared Padalecki, chances are, you either did something really bad -- or something really good. Either way, you're in for a rough night.

[MP3 File](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hdkw0avo2yxh2cm/cormallen_necktiescontractshighvoltage.mp3?dl=0) (dropbox)

Note: loading old podfic from LJ.


End file.
